


Travelling Tales

by MilesChronicless



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Lots of small stories, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesChronicless/pseuds/MilesChronicless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Second War is over, The Seven and Nico decide they need a holiday. Or two. Or possibly quite a few. <br/>Will the peace last? Or will they murder each other first? <br/>HUMOUR, not to be taken seriously, Percico (PercyxNico)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Strikes

** CHAPTER ONE  **

** Three Strikes  **

 

The first and last time that Nico di Angelo travelled abroad with his boyfriend, Percy (don't call me Perseus) Jackson, was when they both went to Paris. First of all, there was that abomination of nature that they called an aeroplane. They shouldn't have been up in Zeus's realm in the _first_ place! There was a giant thunderstorm and they almost died several times. **AGAIN**.

Strike One.

The plane staff were terribly unhelpful, as was Percy, who actually dared to laugh at _him, the Ghost King_ , when ~~he threw up~~ \- he felt slightly sick. Of course, Percy patted him on the back, and the ridiculously affectionate hugs and kisses he got were even ~~better~~ \- em...worse - than usual, but he got his revenge. Percy would be sleeping on a hard chair that night.

Strike Two.

 

Then the crew had the audacity to lose all his cases! With his clothes, his belongings, ~~his photos of Percy he was so fond of and even his cuddly Bambi toy that Percy had won for him a few weeks before-~~ erm, right, anyway, they lost his suitcases.

Strike Three!! Time to take drastic measures.

 

Percy had promised him they could go to a store to get new clothes, but the borrowed ones smelled so very Percyish. And, after all, it WAS only a few days.


	2. Packing Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seven and Nico are ready to go on holiday - before discovering that they hadn't packed. What are our heroes to do?  
> HUMOUR, not to be taken seriously, Percico

"Leo!" Jason yelled, frantically running after the laughing boy. "Give me my shorts!"

"Bolt Boy wears pink shorts! Jason wears girl shorts!" Leo cackled madly, narrowly dodging a lightning bolt sent his way. "Hey!"

 

"Percy!" Screeched Annabeth over  loud singing. "Stop singing A Whole New World already!"

Percy pouted. "Fine," he sighed in defeat, flinging himself into the bed like a tired two year old. "You win."

Annabeth smiled in victory.

"...Flipping your fins you won't get too far Legs are required for jumping and dancing..."

She screamed in frustration.

 

Meanwhile, Frank, Nico and Hazel watched the commotion in fondness, irritation and amusement.

"I'm glad we've finished packing,"sighed Hazel in relief, stretching her legs. "Can you imagine if we hadn't?"

Nico and Frank exchanged identical evil looks.

 

"Jason wears pink..."

"Under the sea....wish I could be..."

"Percy, I'm warning you!"

"Part of that world..."

"Leo! Give me the bloody shorts or Zeus help me, I'll drag-"

"FRANK!!"

Hazel's angry scream rang out among the house, effectively silencing everyone immediately. For there, in the middle of the room, was a blue llama, and sitting atop it was a very smug looking Nico.

Annabeth and Percy glared at each other, Hazel grabbed hold of one of her llama-boyfriend's legs and was holding on for dear life, Nico was thrown across the room and Leo had thrown Jason's not-pink shorts out the window for the whole neighbourhood to see.

There was a small pause, everyone at deadlock, before Percy's phone began to ring. Bare Necessities rang out in the now-quiet house. Nico shot his boyfriend an irritated look.

"Seriously? Do you have any songs other than Disney ones?"

Percy folded his arms.

"No, so?"

"So, it's annoying!"

"Would you prefer me to get Living La Vida Loca?"

Nico shuddered, glaring at the triumphant other. "Low blow, Il Piccolo Uno, low blow."

Percy frowned and wrapped his arms around his love. "Sorry, Ghost-King. Forgive me?"

The Son of Hades pretended to consider it, while knowing that he could never stay angry at his Sea-Prince. "I suppose so."

Suddenly Coach Hedge's voice came from the phone. "Move it, cupcakes!" He barked. "You have to be at the airport in ten! Move it or fifty push-ups!"

The eight jumped up in alarm and suddenly it was pandemonium again.

"Where's my sweater?"

"Valdez, go get my shorts!" "

"Let it goooo, let it gooooo, can't hold it back any moooore!"

"You mean your pink shorts?"

"Jackson, shut up!"

"No I don't mean my pink shorts!"

"Living la Vida Loca, Neeks! I could be singing that instead!"

"... I hate you, Fish Face."

 

"Nah, you know you love me really!"

"You're lucky I do!"

Hazel stood and observed the madness from the doorway. She smiled to herself. They may be crazy, insane, stupid idiots, but they were _her_ idiots.

She glanced at her watched and yelped in distress. They were now also _late_ idiots.

"Come on, you idiots!" She yelled. "We have fifteen minutes until the plane _leaves_! And we still have to get through security!"

There was a scrambling, a flurry of movement, a few shouts and a bang, before the house was empty and silent once more.


	3. SPLAT and Evil Flight Attendants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy, Nico and Hazel have a reason for not wanting to fly...and a logical one, contrary to Jason's belief.

Percy looked at Jason nervously as they waited for the thug to approach them.

"Are you sure this is safe?" He asked him worriedly, shifting from foot to foot.

The son of Jupiter threw him a reassuring grin. "Completely," he replied. Percy, Hazel and Nico relaxed, fractionally. "For me, anyway."

Nico gulped in fear and drew closer to his sister as the creature grew closer and closer with each step. There was an unnatural roaring noise coming from it.

"It's angry," muttered the son of Hades. He glared furiously at the others that seemed to be smirking at his misfortune. "This is not safe, definitely not safe. It's gonna eat us, it's gonna eat us..."

Percy groaned, his usually tanned and cheerful face pale and drawn. "This is it!" He groaned, burying his head in his hands. "I'm gonna die! Say hello to Tyson when you guys get back, right?"

Annabeth laughed as the son of Poseidon scowled at her. "It's not funny, Annie!" He whined, going green. "We're going to die, and all you can do is laugh? Some friend you are!"

Leo smirked evilly. "Just think," he said, mock-seriously. "We have to climb inside this giant creature and when it starts flying, you'll be thousands if millions of feet above the ground, ready for the bird to throw you off and you'll go **_SPLAT_**  on the cold hard concrete-"

"For goodness sake!" Frank interrupted, shooting an amused glance at the drastically paling children of Hades. "It's not that bad!"

"Honestly," Piper scoffed. "It's just a plane, guys!" Percy and Nico exchanged terrified looks.

"Easy for you to say," whispered Nico, hugging the very green son of Poseidon. "you have no reason to fear it,"

Annabeth frowned. "And you three do?" She asked.

Hazel nodded empathically. _How could the daughter of Athena be so stupid?_ Of course _they had a reason to be terrified!_

"Yes!" She retorted. "You're not scared of flight attendants!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!! I'll try and post another one tomorrow xx  
> Hawkeye


End file.
